FortuneCookie Miracles
by Ballpoint Angel
Summary: "A dreamer without a dream is the unhappiest creature." AU, post-Pein. Hinata goes on a journey and takes small steps. Eventual NejiHina.
1. Mind, Spirit, Feelings

_**~FORTUNE-COOKIE MIRACLES~ **_

_**.**_

_Summary: AU, post-Pein. Hinata goes on a journey and takes small steps. Eventual NejiHina. Spirituality/Romance_

_._

_._

_.a blanket disclaimer: Fanfiction authors never own the work of the fandom they write for. So whatever is obviously not mine is obviously not mine. Except the plot...and OCs that will eventually pop up. This work was partly inspired by reading Tadahiko Nagao's book on Professor Saito's innovation: kokology!_

_._

_*Constructive reviews and thoughts will be appreciated. Enjoy. :)*_

_._

_._

_The eyes of the mind peer in two directions.- Professor Isamu Saito_

**Prologue: Adrift on the Breeze**

.

Small talk sat well with Team Eight. Except perhaps Shino.

But they attempted it, nonetheless. Team Eight lay there in the grass, watching the sky fade into sleepy blues and clouds of gold. Sparring did get more boring past the fifth hour after noon, and seeing that even Akamaru was getting restless, Kiba suggested eloquently, "To hell with training! Let's take a break."

Shino Aburame did not lie down, but sat upright and rued the grass that might dare stain his thick coat one day. Kiba Inuzuka snorted at this and remarked about how harmless the grass is. To prove his point lay down and dug his clawed fingers in the warm dirt and the unearthed roots, and relished the feel of tiny green blades tickling his leather-clad back. They seemed as different as night and day, and indeed they were, but that only made their friendship all the more interesting.

Between the two was Hinata Hyuuga, smiling as serenely as ever and quite unsure of what to do. She settled with propping her knees in front of her chest and curling her arms around them, looking out from the hill the four claimed their own. The creeping darkness made her eyes even more luminescent that the noon ever could, curtained by the dark blue-black ridge that her hair formed.

A lot had happened in the three years after Pein's defeat. Kiba had been in training as a _tokubetsu_ (or specialist) shinobi, as well as Shino, and they hoped to be part of Konoha's strongest forces. Team Eight had been promoted to jonin, and was becoming in-demand with their tracking specialties. Kiba had been declared 'heir' to the Inuzuka clan, with his sister Hana marrying another man. Shino himself was courting another non-shinobi girl in their village.

The biggest change to them was Hinata's. It had only been several weeks since Lord Hiashi Hyuuga had made Neji her fianc , and since that date there had been a pronounced silence in the young woman. It wasn't dislike (because the woman never had bad feelings when Neji was concerned), and it wasn't resentment or bitterness (although some say Hinata still pined for Naruto). It was more like a distinct discomfort that stemmed from the events pushed upon her.

Thus their intense training over the past few weeks, creating and perfecting jutsu and coordinating movements, were all to distract Hinata from what the boys perceived was an inevitable bother. This lull in activity left them to their own devices, however, and Kiba had resorted to attempted conversation.

"So...what's up?"  
"Is there a need to ask? Not much. There have been no missions for us for a while."  
"That sucks. It's so boring. Right, Akamaru?"  
There was a woof of agreement.  
"Um...I guess it is."

Kiba straightened up and brought forth a paper bag. "Well, I think I've got something to cheer us all up: fortune cookies! Got them off this new shop downtown, and I thought it would be a good treat for a break. Here, both of you take a pick!" He himself plunged a tan hand into the paper folds and brought forth a creamy-colored fortune cookie. Its paper was peeking out of the soft inner wrinkle of the pastry. Shino reached into the bag, and Hinata did the same, drawing from within its depths cookies of their own.

Kiba took a bite of the cookie and drew the paper slip from between his teeth. In between sharp crunches he read the fortune aloud, typed in bright red lettering:

_A closed mouth gathers no feet._

"Very appropriate, Kiba," and here a smirk was audible in Shino's tone of voice. Kiba scowled and pocketed the fortune, while chewing on the rest of the cookie. He wiped the crumbs off his mouth with the back of his hand and mock-growled. "Haha, very slick, Shino. Go read your own stupid fortune."

The bug-user bit open the corner of his cookie very carefully and pulled out the fortune. It read:

_Smiling often can make you look and feel younger._

Now Kiba was roaring with laughter, and Hinata could spy a tint of red on the pale man's face between her chuckles. "These fortune cookies must be magic! Or is fate really pressing you to break that stoic face of yours?" Shino mumbled something that no one really heard, but continued eating his cookie. "Alright Hinata, your turn."

Hinata broke hers open in half and read:

_You have to know yourself before knowing others._

This struck Hinata as something important, but how important she really didn't know yet. "Sounds like a pretty wise cookie, you got there, Hinata," Kiba mused, leaning beside her. Shino nodded in his own quiet way, munching on the rest of his own pastry. The Hyuuga heiress nodded and popped a piece of cookie in her mouth, and allowed herself to zone out.

Knowing others...it would be nice to know Neji more, Hinata thought. He was always so stoic and noble-looking to her, and she realized that that was probably only one side of the Neji she knew. She had heard stories from Tenten of the overtly-critical Neji, the ridiculous Neji, even the unreasonable Neji. Although these might have been exaggerations, they were more than Hinata could ever imagine...so yes, she would like to know him more, and others.

"But knowing one's self?"

Knowing one's self...she knew that she was Hinata Hyuuga, and that she was the heiress to the great Hyuuga Clan. She knew that she was to be married to Neji, who was superior in every way. She knew that she loved her sister Hanabi, and her father Hiashi, and her teammates Kiba and Shino and Akamaru, and her sensei Kurenai. And everyone knew that, right?

"Perhaps the fortune means looking deeper into one's self," murmured Shino, who sensed her pondering. "Why? To gain a better understanding of one's self, probably." Kiba grinned, joking about "psychiatry talk" and sniffed the night air. "Sounds nice, though. Kind of like finding your greatest wishes...like remember when we were younger, and we talked about what we might be if we weren't ninja?"

* * *

_Hinata remembered that day, of blowing soap bubbles and wooden posts, and lying on this exact same hill not too long ago. They were playing together, with bottles of stall-bought soap suds and waving plastic wands with little toothed loops at the end and making bubbles. The bubbles blew behind Hinata as she giggled and watched the boys compete over who could make the biggest, even going so far as to soak their hands to form circles that they blew into. They laid on the grass, watching the multichromatic spheres dance in the air._

_Kiba had wanted to become a veterinarian like his sister Hana, but upon realization that he needed more smarts, change instantaneously to dog breeder. Shino wanted to be an entomologist, but when Hinata was asked what she aspired to be she did not have an answer ready. She wavered between "housewife" and "herbalist" and "teacher" and all sorts of things...until at last Kurenai-sensei appeared and told them it was training time._

_

* * *

_

"I never did make up my mind, then..."

It struck her that she knew so little of herself, until now, to answer such a question even in the present time. Her chewing continued, although she sensed that Kiba and Shino (but mostly Kiba) were already talking in her midst. This allowed her time to withdraw more into her thoughts...

_A housewife?_ Surely she could be more ambitious than that...though that would soon be realized...  
_An herbalist? _Sounded just about right, but she'd been out of practice as of late...  
_A teacher?_ Now that she thought about it, she was intensely shy...

She'd only dabbled in those thoughts, and she'd dabbled in so many things...writing and making salves, and cooking and so on...domestic doing-ons were never bad. But when was the last time she ever concentrated on something other than training on her techniques? Something that, like it or not, would not be the complete dimension of any person?

Something that she did, not for Konoha, not for her clan or her friends, but for herself and herself alone?

Seeing the clouded expression on the young woman's face, the leather-clad _tokubetsu_-nin inquired what was troubling her. A gentle shake of the head reassured him, and Kiba said, "You know, when I feel like I'm thinking too much I take a good long walk with Akamaru. He doesn't judge me in my face, and we're so close that being together's as natural as breathing. We're practically one."

A good long walk...

Hinata smiled, tucked the fortune into her jacket and stood up, feeling the faint threads of thought weaving in her mind. She thanked Kiba and Shino for the snack and company. "I have to go home now, it's getting dark. See you Shino, Kiba, Akamaru." Her pale lavender-dusted eyes looked at them, taking in their features with a new optical sensitivity that they found new. Kiba grinned and Shino nodded, and Akamaru gave an appreciative bark at this look of warmth.

The rest of Team Eight watched her leave, unaware of a plan budding in her mind.

.

.

.

_**1. Mind, Spirit, Feelings**_

_**.**_

"A retreat?"

The office of the Hyuuga clan head was austere and traditional, befitting the clan's reputation. It was a symphony of straight lines and refined angles: from the _washi_ paper squares of the _shoji_ sliding door to the uniform ridges of the _tatami_ flooring underfoot. The few modern influences in the room was a hardwood desk and chairs-virtually every other thing there was according to the clan's conservative sensibilities.

In this office Hiashi was interrupted from his work by his eldest daughter, who had come to him with a strange proposition. She had come to him, with the proper manner and decorum expected of an heiress and requested for permission to leave Konoha. His forehead was wrinkled in thought, his stern features focusing on the matter at hand. It was unusual for Hinata to come forward with anything as big as this, although as the heiress and as a respected shinobi in her own right Hiashi was accepting of her growing confidence.

"Yes, Father," Hinata answered, respectful as always. "So long as there is peace between the ninja villages, temporary though it may be, I believe that now is the best time to better myself beyond the confines of Konoha. I believe that experiences away from here will do me good."

"And where do you propose to undertake your training?"  
"...I am planning to train under Sunagakure's ninja, to develop myself."

The Hyuuga leader sensed that some ulterior motive was at work here, but he was not entirely sure about it. Her body did not seem to doubt, and he knew that honesty was a great virtue of Hinata's. He placed the writing-brush upon the desk and clasped his hands together. His finely carved features were tanned and slightly creased with age, and only his pale living eyes contrasted.

"...Very well. I can see that this is a serious undertaking for you. So be it: I grant you my permission."  
"Thank you, Father."  
"However, I will place Neji as your escort to Sunagakure: as heiress, you cannot be left unguarded."  
"Yes, Father...May I please inform him, myself?"

Hiashi's eyebrows arched at this sudden boldness, something that occurred on rare occasions. This was for the best, he thought: if Neji and Hinata were to wed, they might as well establish a deeper emotional bond. He merely waved his hand and spoke,

"Do what is proper."  
"Yes, Father."  
"And..."

The Hyuuga leader's expression softened at Hinata's look of surprise at his lingering words. His face remained stoic, but his tone seemed to mellow a little. "And...return home safe, my daughter."

With a deep bow, Hinata dropped her dark head gracefully and stepped outside. The beaming smile on her face remained as she left, attempting to enshrine her father's momentary tenderness before it faded from her mind.

* * *

When Hinata entered the common room she and her sister shared for recreation, Hanabi was lying on the floor, her belly in contact with the floor. She was reading a book, her elbows propped for her hands to support her chin and her feet dangling upward in the air.

This common room was different from the rest in the Hyuuga compound, as it was not in the traditional _washitsu_ style of the other houses. It was modern, albeit small, with wooden floorboards and a small television set inside. Shelves lined with light-reading books were there, and _zabutons_ were placed for sitting around the _kotatsu_. The _kotatsu_ was a low table with a heater underneath, and covered with a _futon_ on top.

A small cheerful smile from Hanabi beckoned the older girl to sit by the _kotatsu_ beside her. Hinata sat down, folding her legs under the blissfully warm _futon_ and breathing a sigh of comfort. On cold nights like those she liked napping under the soft cover of the _kotatsu_, but being careful not to sleep to long lest she be burned by the heater. She beckoned her sister to join her, remarking that the floor must be cold.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the blooming comfort around their toes and each other's company. Hinata was the first to break it with her gentle voice.

"Hanabi-chan?"  
"Yeah, nee-chan?"  
"...I'm going on a trip. I may be away for a long time."  
"I see," the girl said carefully. "A mission?"  
"Actually...it's a training trip. To Suna. and maybe beyond."

The smaller sister looked at her sister with a questioning look. "Why, nee-chan? You have proven yourself to the Hyuuga elders already. Why would you seek more strength?" Her worried eyes searched Hinata's face for any clue of her motives, although her eyebrows did not do so much as twitch. "I don't want you ending up like that crackpot Uchiha, or something..."

The heiress smiled at the joke, and randomly began playing at her sister's fingers by interlocking them with her own. "It's not like that, Hanabi-chan. I realized something a while ago, you see." And she drew from her pocket the fortune cookie slip, handing it over to Hanabi. The other girl's lavender eyes widened as they swung across the paper, words silently forming from her lips. "Wha...?"

"I'm afraid I cannot try to lead Hyuuga with eyes unopened. For that I have to truly know others-and before that, I have to truly know myself. Only then am I confident that I will live to the best of my abilities." The gentle woman spoke so seriously that it unnerved Hanabi a little.

Hanabi said nothing, but Hinata knows the tightening of her lips meant that she disapproved of this. Her forefinger idly flicked at the other's knuckle as their hands played together, but the younger sister's voice remained controlled. "And, Neji-niisan...?"

The heiress' shoulders stiffened. "What about him?"

"Does he know of your journey?"

"I will inform him myself," Hinata spoke gently. "He should be returning home soon. I will talk to him before his evening training." She batted at her sister's darker hands like a cat listlessly playing with a soft toy, before dropping her hands and preparing to leave the common room. "He may be at our gate even now."

Hanabi stood up as well, and drew herself up to her full height. The two looked over each other, as if trying to burn each other's face into memory. The younger girl now spoke, her sadness softly tangible. "...I pray that you return home safely, nee-chan. And that the warmth in you will not be blown out by the winds of the world. Many a man had been disillusioned by the real world."

Hinata stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her beloved sister, pressing her cheek against the smooth brown hair. "By those winds my warmth will be tempered and fed. Thank you, imouto-chan." They embraced, a symbol of familial love that tended to wilt in the cage that was the Hyuuga.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga felt the smooth motions of his technique run like clockwork and was pleased. Each _kata _felt unconscious, a mere flicker in the muscle memory, a mark of brilliance that came without thinking. The young man was a figure of solidity and precision, dark brown hair flowing with his movements, pale unbroken skin hinting barely at the refined muscle underneath. He had to keep up his performance, being a candidate for Konoha's ANBU.

And soon, a co-ruler of the Hyuuga.

The engagement did not surprise the prodigy very much, and facially he did not seem fazed by the matter. Lee was being as ridiculous as Gai about the upcoming marriage, while levelheaded Tenten was doubtful. _"It's not like you won't take care of her or anything,"_ she had said earlier that day, when she was asked of her opinion, _"but I'm not sure if you're...right for each other, in the end. Will you and Hinata be happy together as a couple, and can you last over the years?" _

A valid question, all in all.

For under the phlegmatic mask that was his facial muscles was an expression of inner doubt and concern. Something about the whole affair was vaguely repulsive, although he was not entirely sure why. Neji tried, with much trouble, to separate the elements of the whole engagement and tried to see which one had bothered him the most.

_Marriage? _

Surely it was the loss of bachelorhood? He had not had his fair share of romantic conquests in his life so far. Although to be fair he was not much of a wooer anyway...and though he was desirable (something Neji secretly prided in) no woman approached him because of his aloofness, his cool demeanor, his somewhat frightening aura, his unattainability. Tenten pointed out (as a sister to an overtly cocky brother) these things, but the Hyuuga knew that was the appeal of a certain Uchiha as well.

As Shikamaru Nara (whom he had worked with and respected, and somewhat befriended) pointed out, his "bachelorhood" wasn't lost insomuch as it had never really...manifested.

Neji found that true and yet vaguely insulting.

_Hyuuga? _

Despite his loathing for the clan's unbearably tyrannical ways in the past, his hatred had slowly weakened to something akin to a mild irritation. He found the structure of the clan to be comforting, actually, and Neji was always proud to be known as the Hyuuga prodigy, for he brought honor to such a family that brought forth great men like his father.

Besides, being co-ruler would allow him to truly change the Hyuuga by eliminating the accursed Main and Branch distinction and uniting the Hyuuga! A truly noble thing. Surely that wasn't it.

_Hinata? _

That was always a prickly subject, but Neji knew that not even the cruelest, most evil person could truly hate anyone as sweet and beautiful as Hinata. She had bloomed, under his watchful eyes, into a powerful shinobi the Hyuuga and Konoha could be proud of. She no longer stuttered, and no longer shrank under the gaze of others. Admirers remarked that she was a _yamato nadeshiko_, the epitome of the Japanese lady, strong and elegant! Neji had known her since childhood, and no doubt he harbored familiar affection for the young lady.

_But...as a lover?_ There the prickles began. _It wasn't impossible...but..._

"Good evening, Neji..."

The man knows this trailing tone, and stopped his _kata_ as Hinata stepped inside the _dojo_. "Good evening, Hinata-sama." His black clothes make him sweat more than usual, and he knows this and suddenly becomes...conscious? Nonetheless he is curious as to what was Hinata's purpose in visiting him.

Her hand was still pressed against the side of the _shoji _as she talked, and he noted the impression of light and curves that Hinata exuded as she stood there. Her voice was light in flow, but her words were grave in tone.

"I will travel to Sunagakure tomorrow, and Father asks that you accompany me on the way..."  
"...Alright, Hinata-sama. What time do we leave?"  
"Before dawn...if it's alright with you..."  
"It will be just fine, Hinata-sama."  
"Alright then. Thank you, Neji."

Hinata turned to leave, her ocean hair making ripples with her movement, when Neji spoke out. "If I may ask, Hinata-sama...what is your purpose for your travel?"

At this Hinata couldn't help but sigh a little steadying sigh (this Neji finds odd), and smiled, as if thanking him for asking the question. "...A fortune cookie told me to," she mildly replies, and hides her soft chuckle behind her hand at her fianc 's facial expression. Her pearlescent eyes whispered an I'll explain tomorrow, and the young man merely nodded.

"Well, good night, Neji. See you in the morning."  
"Good night, Hinata-sama."

And there she shut the sliding door, and Neji had the distinct feeling of being the victim of a strange practical joke. Or that Hinata had, under the strain of some unknown foolishness, finally lost her mind.

* * *

"...You got all that out of a fortune cookie?"

"Yes," Hinata sighed, and she knew both Kiba and Shino could hear her through the three-way telephone line. "And I think it will be a worthwhile journey. At any rate, I needed to tell you guys. You are my brothers, you know, and my closest friends." Her fingers couldn't help but play idly with the telepone cord. As if to distract her thoughts.

The words she heard were soft and reassuring.  
"...We know, Hina-chan. We're behind you every step of the way. Come back home safe, you hear?"  
"...I'm afraid I'm with Kiba word-for-word in this case."

Inwardly Hinata felt contented, as if her sleeping doubts had been extinguished. "Thank you, guys. I will come home safe. See you." She felt the receiver take the handset with a soft plastic clunk, and tried to remember the sound of their voices. She would not be able to hear them again for many weeks, maybe months.

Maybe years.

She sighed and turned to go back to her room. The hallways were dark, but the moon was bright and lit the way through the inner courtyard. The wood under her bare feet was comforting, and Hinata remembered the many years she had walked on it: as a child with Neji and Hanabi, as a preteen in her student and genin days, and even now as an adult. Her bedroom lay only a few feet away, and her fingertips felt for the edge of the sliding partition.

Hinata's bedroom was like the other rooms of the Hyuuga compound, with a dark blue futon on the floor. There was a paper lamp beside it, a set of low lacquered drawers, and a low table with its own _zabuton_ and separate armrest. On the table was a small _bonsai_, a canister of pens and pencils, and a few books.

The room was getting barer, with Hinata's clothes packed away in her backpack. Clothes, she knew, that could not be frivolous. She rolled some long-sleeves inside, in case she might wander into colder climates, and also a few short-sleeved shirts in case of the heat. "Would that be enough?" she wondered. She hated taking such risks, although right now this risk was necessary.

In some of the pockets of her backpack were ninja tools: _kunai_, _shuriken_, easily disposable in the battlefield. There were small compact bottles of healing ointment, and some bandages. Would it be too obvious, Hinata thought, to be bringing first-aid items such as these on an escorted trip? She set aside some of the shorter rolls for her to wrap her hands in, once she dresses in the morning. Kind of like an afterthought on a hot summer day.

The other objects are things of survival: water thermos, matches, a proper utility knife. With all those things crammed in the backpack, there was only a little space left. Hinata pondered this small space, and wondered as she filled the odd hollow with her hands, feeling the cranny that was begging for something. She looked at her low-lying table and looked at the _bonsai_ (it was ornamented and pretty, but restricting), books (she barely had time to read), and writing implements (that were barely used).

She had a notion, and that notion spurred her hands into wandering toward the pencil in the plastic cup, and to the unnoticed notebook hidden under a thin paperback. This notebook had baby scribblings of ornate Ns and little doodles of a white puppy with black lips, and mentions of the number 8 and funny words once uttered by Kiba and Shino. They were of a younger Hinata, a budding Hinata that had not yet bloomed. Revisiting this, she reflected, may be of some help. With great affection she tucked it in, pressing the familiar plain cover under the weight of her clothes.

Hinata, finally satisfied, zipped the pack closed and laid it against the lacquered drawers. Crawling to her _futon_, the Hyuuga heiress laid down and pulled at the blanket, her moon eyes tracking the paths of stars and bubbles past and wishes, and dreams. They sang softly to her until she fell asleep, waiting for the journey of a lifetime.

.

.

.

_**~to be continued~**_


	2. Maripozas de Azucar

_Quite long because this inspiration floated from above and alighted upon my head. Prepare for some sugar. :)_

_._

_._

_~FORTUNE-COOKIE MIRACLES~_

.

**_2. Maripozas de Azucar_**

**_._**

**_._**

Neji felt no coolness in his face as they rushed past the trees towards the border of the great desert. Only a vaguely bitter taste nesting at the back of his tongue.

It wasn't that he had forgotten to brush his teeth (_and really_, Neji scoffed partially to assure himself, _would he?_), and it wasn't that the breakfast he had eaten was horrible to the taste (_Hinata was an excellent cook!_). But it lingered there, and it bothered him.

Rather, it bothered him that he didn't know why it bothered him.

"Neji-kun?"

Hinata's watchful lavender eyes searched his face for a problem. She flew beside him, her indigo hair trailing behind her like a banner of royalty. Her feet seemed so tiny compared to the great tree branches that she stomped on to keep pace with him, but by now he was more aware of her physical prowess. It was something that had always intrigued him though - how so much potential power was hidden behind hands and feet as delicate as hers.

Neji shook his head and smiled the soft smile he always managed around her. "It's nothing, Hinata-sama." In his peripheral sight, the golden sands were mere dozens of meters away. He looked back at the Hyuuga guards with them, There were two in number, luckier members of the Branch house who were able to pursue relatively successful careers as Leaf shinobi. They were putting a respectful distance between themselves and the pair, perhaps as courtesy to the "couple".

Soon their path crawled upon the dunes separating the forests from Sunagakure, in the Land of Wind. They slowed considerably now, for there was no efficient way of leaping across the ever-shifting sands. The temperature was getting harsher - it was noon now, and the sky's eye bore down upon them. They did not dare stop until dusk though, when they were closer - and on the whole, safer - to the walls of the Sand Village.

* * *

The guards had made a small bonfire, digging a fire pit the best they could in the slippery footing they afforded. Neji allowed them to stay close, but it was clear that he would fulfill his duty first as Hinata's number one bodyguard. His sleeping form eclipsed the heiress', in the bag laid barely inches away from her own that night. It did present a mystery to the guards as to why they were in separate bedrolls, but why would they question something they did?

_Either they were bound by an engagement of purity, _they surmised,_ or Neji had an impressive sense of self-control._

They slept like that, nearly back to back, since Hyuuga children were taught to keep their backs - and their blind spots - well-protected. Neji was a light sleeper, so he couldn't help but feel the rippling of a smaller, warmer chakra behind him with every soft inhale-exhale. It seemed a little surreal, being so close to Hinata now, to feel her breathing. Almost without thinking, he laid on his side to face her.

He was still, listening to that chakra that sounded like waves of a tiny ocean he's never heard. Perhaps he had become too quiet, for the object of his focus changed in internal tempo and rolled to face him. Good for the man to have a relatively stoic default face, for Hinata was only mildly surprised that he was still awake. Her chakra was rolling a little more actively now, in her state of sleepy waking.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," the young man apologized through his barely-open mouth. He was about to roll off to the side when a little "N-no, wait..." made him stop, intent on listening for more. The tremulous voice continued, in the tone incapable of demand: "F-forgive me if I'm keeping you up. I...I don't think I've thanked you for...for putting up with the marriage."

_With the responsibility. With me._

The words curled at the edges with thankful guilt, and Neji swallowed. "No apologies are needed, Hinata-sama. Really." He was glad to see a little warmth glow around her eyes, and hoped that she could see his sincerity. "In the end, the situation is best for everyone."

"But does this arrangement...make you happy?"

Neji simply asked back: "And you?"

"...It is alright." And here the feminine face was tinted with honest relief. "At the moment, I don't really know how to feel about this, but things considered, I am very...fortunate, Neji-kun." She looked at her fiance's face, and watched his stoic mask break with a simple smile. "Then we are the same."

Satisfied for that moment, Hinata's lips twitched into a lovely small smile, and her face loosened back to sleep. Neji listened to the lullaby of her chakra, until he too fell into slumber's clutches. He could feel something comfortable and pleasant grow where the bitter used to be.

Perhaps he should reevaluate his mouthwash, or there was a deeper psychosomatic cause.

* * *

A whole day was needed to travel to Sunagakure without forcing the travelers, and it was a bit chilly already when they reached the Sand Village's walls. Officially dismissing the guards, Neji accompanied his fiancee to what seemed to be a respectable hotel. He cast his critical eye over the white, neutral-toned interiors, the buffed floors, and the measured warmth of the staff. Hinata followed him obediently to the room he asked for her - something simple, because the heiress didn't like other people fussing too much.

When Hinata had finished unpacking her bags, the night was already upon them. Neji was looking out the window, observing the scenery, and this seemed like an opportune moment for the young lady to imprint his features a little more securely into fallible memory than before.

Neji had always cut a strong figure, reminiscent of the noble Hyuuga shapes, except perhaps that his coloring was slightly different. The dark brown hair, the slightly purpe-marble eyes, the bold angles. He was different in his milk-white skin, a skin that was decidedly recessive in the clan - unusual, to be sure, but becoming. The years have been kind, for the overall air of calm, strength, and decisiveness has made him very admirable.

Now as Hinata sat beside her cousin at the bed, Neji felt his sense of propriety begin to object and stood up, mentioning something about needing to return before midnight. She sighed and afforded herself a careworn little smile (oh, him and his duties!), and stood up just as he turned to leave, as expected.

Not as expected was the softer-than-anticipated reminder:

"...Take care, Hinata-sama. Please return safely-"

Suddenly a dark head slotted comfortably under his chin, and smaller arms embraced him warmly. The protector got himself an eyeful of evening blue and moon white, and smelled something faintly of lavender and herbs. He stood there, his overrational mind calculating on what to do, and a single arm reached - but oh so tentatively - to loop itself around the hugger's waist. It was an awkward fit, for how does one whose touches were merely friendly translate to your betrothed? Neji was grateful, then, when Hinata seemed to accept his light weight with fondness.

"Thank you, Neji-kun."  
"...Mm."

Then the man left, and the hotel room door closed, and Neji felt something that was not there before - something that lifted his steps by just a fraction higher. Perhaps it was the tone of her voice, or the manner in which she carried herself, but something was new between him and Hinata. And he, being quite sensitive when it came to Hinata. knew that in her a change was beginning as well. A definite feeling of content.

If only he hadn't merely grunted in reply!

* * *

Hinata found herself charmed by Suna in a week. It was a simple-looking place, with various buildings either built with curved sand walls or concrete painted in pale colors to reflect the sun's heat, and desert hugging the village with golden-brown. She enjoyed watching the children play in the playground, and people chattering in the streets, and was relieved to see that aside from curious looks she had been treated as a normal citizen - all in all, a refreshing break from being treated as a shinobi heiress from a powerful clan.

One of the things she also liked was experimenting with her jutsu in the sands. The shifting ground made it difficult to use the Kaiten, since it required a solid base like many martial disciplines. This had made her experiment with shifting her weight upon certain steps, creating more momentum on certain strikes and making her dodging range wider in exchange for slightly off accuracy and balance. She thought of this while writing in the notebook she brought, perhaps noting on how to improve on it.

It was on these difficult training grounds when a familiar face presented itself. Hinata had been practicing for at least an hour now, and her circular movements were certainly making her dizzy. When she felt, at last, that it was enough for today, a cheerfully brusque voice sounded.

"Hyuuga-san!"  
"Oh! Temari-san!"

Indeed, Temari of the Desert was standing a few feet away, quite amused at this "dance". Her well-defined stature and unafraid eyes made Hinata think of a boldness that was characteristic of the blonde. She was wearing a plain grey dress and half-pants underneath. Her trusty fan was no where to be seen - presumably at home. Hinata came over to meet her, and they both exchanged greetings.

"So what brings you here to the windy village of Suna? Business trip? Or are you taking a vacation?"  
"A-ano, a training trip, so to speak."

They continued talking as they made their way back into the village proper. Despite her naturally self-effacing nature Hinata was drawn to Temari's confident manner, and a flicker of familiar warmth made her remember of her old role model Naruto. She even found herself laughing at the brash beauty's jokes.

Eventually the matter of nightfall became the topic, and as Hinata was mentioning the hotel she was staying in, Temari interrupted with one of her bright ideas.

"Hey, why don't you come over to our place for dinner?" The blonde jounin waved her hand. "After all, it's your first pleasure trip to Suna! And we're colleagues - surely you won't object to our hospitality?" Her impish smile made Hinata hesitant to refuse.

"I-It would be my pleasure!"

* * *

The kitchen was full of good smells, and Hinata marveled at how the always-competent Temari seemed even more so at home. She had no problem working in the damp heat, sliding from place to place as she made ready the meals. There was tofu to chop and meat to thaw and water to boil, and the busy hands did not skip a beat in moving about.

As homely a creature she was, the Hyuuga heiress had yet to understand the joys of the domicile, being surrounded by servants. Not so the Kazekage's family, it seemed. There was a servant to do the cleaning once a week, but the other things - the cooking, laundry, and general tidying - seemed to be restricted within the Sand Siblings' pool of responsibility.

Temari went on with her spirited chatter as she worked. She seemed particularly talkative today - perhaps Hinata had caught her in a good mood? - and extremely skilled with maintaining decent eye contact while chopping away at vegetables. She had insisted on her guest staying at the breakfast counter and doing minimal work, like slicing the tofu.

"One of Gaara's favorites is _gyutan_, but skinning it is so hard. Did you know that one ox tongue was so tough I had to use pliers? Disgusting, too, so I'd rather get calf tongue rather than actual ox or cow. Thankfully now everything's almost ready-it's only a matter of time before the soup's gonna finish anyway..."

As the tongue slices boiled Temari set to work frying the hamburger patties to a meaty brown on a skillet beside the pot. "Is it alright if run over to the Kazekage office and tell Gaara to come home? Dinner'll be ready in a short while." She cocked her head to the side and winked at the heiress.

"It's not often we have dinner guests."

* * *

"...G-good evening, Kazekage-sama."  
"..."

This bout of silence, Hinata initially interpreted, was disregard for her comment. Her uncertainty was assuaged, however, by the chair swiveling back to face the door.

Gaara was a tall young man, with pale skin (though not deathly pale, Hinata's keen eyes noted) and bright red hair. His eyes seemed curiously blank, although this may be because of the lack of eyebrows, though a marvellously soft shade of green, and rimmed with blackness.

These round eyes contrasted with the thin, narrow facial shape, somewhat made smoothly carved with the rise and fall of bones under skin. These round eyes were creased in the valley between them, perpetually in a grave shape (although that, too, had faded over the years). The strongest feature of his face, perhaps, was the kanji etched in reddened flesh just above his left eye.

Apparently the former _jinchuuriki_ was looking out the windows of his office, so absorbed he was by a thought track only he knew of, that he had momentarily forgotten to answer. He did, however, remember his manners. "...Good evening, Hyuuga-san. What is your business here in Sunagakure?" The white overcoat was thin and cut against the blue clothes underneath, the "office attire" Hinata had seen drying in the Sand Siblings' house. The voice was hoarse and gritty, but not unpleasant.

"T-Temari-san said that dinner will be ready in a short while, and she asked m-me to tell you."

This was obviously not expected, and Gaara's eyes widened, then quickly furrowed a little in thought. This quick change of expressions was new to Hinata, and she was mystified.

"...Ah, I see. Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

He rose from his seat and turned to reveal the sand clinging to his back, making soft scratching sounds from the hardwood floor. The sand was everywhere, and the young lady saw that this was his Absolute Defense - a layer of powerful sand and chakra that blended into his body.

The redhead noticed his visitor observing him "stretching", and was wondering why she did not move to leave his office. She noticed his questioning eyes and made an embarrassed expression, explaining something about "being invited to dinner" and such.

"...Oh."

Gaara was not one for surprises, and he would have to talk to Temari about her reasons another day, for Hinata held the door open, and for sure his older sister would not be pleased with his tardiness in the presence of a guest.

* * *

Dinner was quite interesting, to say the least.

Kankuro arrived and greeted Hinata, and teased his sister as was his custom. He was a bit of a messy eater, and his sister nudged his elbow once in a while to remind him of hamburger patty dangling from his lip. Gaara was quiet, speaking only when spoken to, yet ate with a similar (albeit milder) disregard for formal table manners. Temari was the queen of the table, and ruled over her brothers with a maternal charm, that both smothered and nurtured, as she fussed over her guest and made conversation. The Hyuuga, with her dainty etiquette, small bites, and measured politeness, seemed a little odd.

Yet the meal was warm and unexpectedly cozy in feeling, and Hinata felt comfortable enough to lose a bit of her shyness. It was something quite different from her own home, she related to the Sand Siblings. When Hinata's father was present during mealtimes the talk was measured and businesslike, more about the happenings of the day. It wasn't exactly a cold kind of feeling, she had explained with some difficulty, only...detached.

Traditions die hard, so she said.

"But we don't really speak up about it," the Hyuuga heiress added timidly, drinking in more of the tomato broth from her spoon. "The tension will fade in time, I would like to think...in the light of recent times, the Hyuuga has been thawing. It keeps me hopeful that we will break free of our self-imposed ice, when Neji and I become leaders. My father is warming to the idea."

"It must be hard though, with all those expectations weighing you down," Temari clucked over her cup of tea. "Specially since it's your family, and you live with them day and night. Sometimes I don't think the Hyuuga is a family sometimes, just more of a group of really skilled shinobi who are into genetics for their members and stuff."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, chunks of hamburger pocketed in his right cheek. "Mm-hmm, really uptight, eh?" He looked quite different, with the makeup off and hood kept away. "Still, it's nice to think that Konoha's number one clan will have a likable leader in the future. One of them, anyway." Hinata blushed a little and the puppetmaster laughed pleasantly at this display of bashfulness. Gaara hid a small grin behind his cup, and Temari nudged the older brother with her elbow, and hissing playfully at "manners".

Hinata sighed and looked out the window, and with the moon hanging over her through the glass she couldn't help but think of cool pale eyes such as those, back in Konoha.

* * *

Then and there, while Neji was home brushing his teeth, the minted cream flung itself on the mirror after a sneeze spasmed the jounin's fist into crushing the toothpaste tube. His foamed mouth only sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The evening had long since blanketed the sands of Sunagakure, and the Kazekage residence is still lit from the inside with talk and sounds from the television set. Temari and Hinata had settled into the couch to talk, and the boys had settled in front of the couch to watch whatever seemed reasonable for Thursday night programming.

Suddenly Temari became very aware of the wall clock hanging across the sofa, and murmured in a clear tone, "It's nine o'clock, Gaara."

"Ah, alright then." And at this point Hinata was surprised to see the Kazekage yawn.

It was a rare moment, when his dark-rimmed eyes crinkled shut and his mouth open vertically in a yawn, so rare that it seemed sacred to them. It was a yawn that pulled his lips over his teeth, baring them with the outward roll of his tongue, an action that seemed like a trace of animalism left over. Temari unconsciously held her breath for a moment until the yawn passed, and turned away so as to look as if nothing extraordinary happened.

"Good night, otouto." Kankuro gently punched the younger brother's shoulder with his knuckles, and Temari stood to kiss him on the cheek. Gaara stood up, made a polite nod to Hinata's direction and left the living room. Kankuro rubbed the corner of his eye and resumed watching television. Temari turned back to Hinata with a hint of a crooked smile, looking a little sheepish.

"Even after the Ichibi was extracted from him, Gaara's insomnia still stuck to him. We've been trying to fix his sleeping patterns to get him cured. It's been gradual, but I think he's getting the hang of it." She had a glazed look in her grey eyes, and her hand absently fiddled at a stray lock of yellow behind her ear. "It's as if...well..."

Hinata smiles at the unspoken sentiment and squeezes her hostess' hand gently. Somehow, she yearned for that feeling too.

_It's as if it has always been like this._

"I will be leaving tomorrow," the younger woman suddenly spoke, tone becoming soft. "I want to know myself, and see if any hidden strengths still lie behind the image of the Hinata everyone knows." Her eyes were determined. "And thus, perhaps grow as a person."

The blonde grinned appreciatively at this, and Kankura made a grunt of agreement. "Well, if you want to leave behind your image as a Hyuuga, you might want to consider changing your appearance. Keeping up a _henge - _transformation - will drain you of your chakra if you plan to maintain it for a long time." She tapped her chin lightly with her fingers. "What about a haircut, and contacts to hide your eye color?"

"A haircut, and contacts. That would seem right, yes."

So Hinata found herself in the bathroom several minutes later, with a towel over her shoulders and bits of hair on the floor. She turned her head to the sides to look at her new hairstyle, courtesy of Temari and a pair of scissors.

It was a nice, feathered cut that licked at her shoulders. It was different from the straight cut that she was accustomed to, the cut that was done very straight and neat. Temari had tried to trim the ends by angling the scissors so that it made the edges of her hair soft.

Kankuro was sent out to buy some contacts from the local store, and he returned to see Hinata looking at her new haircut, and Temari scrutinizing her handiwork. He wrinkled his nose and hammed airily, rubbing the back of his spiky brown head:

"Ah, it seems too short now. The ends are all uneven, Temari!"  
"Shut up. I like it this way. Right, Hinata-san?"

Hinata found her eyes becoming accustomed to the shape, and instead of the everyday Hinata she found a changed Hinata, who found that this risk was worth taking. She smiled, a bigger smile than she usually made.

"I like it. Thank you, Temari-san."

.

.

**_~to be continued~_**


	3. The Journey of The Green

_A/N: Slightly funnier in some bits, I'd like to think. :D Reviews and formspring stuff (on my profile) are appreciated. Hope you enjoy!_

.

.

_~FORTUNE-COOKIE MIRACLES~ _

.

**3. The Journey of The Green **

.

.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Temari-san, Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san."

Hinata was at the brown walls that opened to the rest of the dawn-touched desert, hair decidedly shorter and eyes with a visible pupil. She seemed faintly excited, yet clueless as to where she would go. The Sand Siblings had escorted her to the village gates to bid her farewell, and give her counsel.

"It's best to go west to the River Country," Kankuro advised, pointing towards dunes. "The water is plentiful and the terrain not as difficult."  
"If ever you are in need of help within the Wind Country's borders, know that we can help," Gaara grated in his plain tones.  
"Stay safe on your journey, and may you find what you seek," Temari grasped the soft hands in hers with a strong smile.

With a grateful bow, Hinata paid respect to her hosts before turning and leaping off into the rose-gold hills of sand.

* * *

The mountains surrounding the sides of the River Country made a slope where rain could roll down, enriching the fields and creating vast and fertile fields. They were tinted purple and blue, and was topped with a faint misty fog that pointed out the earliness of the hours. They overlooked the villages and paddies and dirt roads with a dominant air.

A farmer's wife was passing through the earthen paths, overwhelmed with bundles from the neighboring village in the wee morning hours. Her bags were heavy, and the road was uneven, and dear me it was dark and chilly in the early mornings. Sure enough, an errant bump on the road sent the woman faltering on her steps, and her bundles came tumbling out...

"Oh my! Thank you very much, good lady!"

"It's no trouble at all," Hinata said warmly. The various packages were safely cradled in her steady, swift arms. She had used a well-disguised flash step, coming from the opposite direction, to intercept the bundles before they hit the ground.

"What is your name, dear lady?"  
"I'm H-Himawari Harada."  
"Thank you very much for helping me, Harada-san! I'm Sawako Endo, and I live just near here. Would you like to have some breakfast before you continue on your way?"

This woman was stout and pleasing-looking, with a slightly coarse air and fine sun-wrinkles on her face. She gestured to the thatched roof some distance away, a lump of brown against the green. The house was old, and quite near the rice paddies. The path was hidden by criss-crossed arms of vegetation, and betrayed only by the worn footpath.

The heiress had a sudden thought of food at the Hyuuga household; the hot vapors of rice and miso soup were enchanting, and the side dishes of omelette rolls, toasted seaweed sheets and grilled fish seemed delicious. Hinata could not help but grin and thank the woman as they made their way along the bumpy road.

* * *

Sawako called her family back from the fields, and returned to the house with two men. "This is my husband, Jitsuji, and my son, Atsushi. This is Harada-san, who helped me earlier on the way back home. She is a traveler and has come from a long way." The farmer-a sturdy-looking man, with limbs like cut wood-and his son bowed politely at Hinata, who bowed back.

The son - who couldn't have been more than nineteen - was similar in build to his father, browned and weathered, but he was softer-looking and "green" in comparison. The Hyuuga girl noticed that his eyes would follow things like her white hands and her dark hair and her eyes. He turned away enough and blushed red when she returned his looks, but those times were rare and out of genuine curiosity, and so Hinata allowed this scrutiny throughout the meal.

Little Nariko was more inquisitive, however, and saw no harm in asking questions. The sprite of a girl was the Haradas' daughter, a lively little creature that kept Hinata company and told her stories of rural life. In her thin clothes of summery bright colors, Hinata fancied the cheerful girl to be a lovely light-hearted child. Nariko found the figure of pure white and blue to be equally fascinating, like a character from a fairy tale. "Harada-san," she garbled in her happy way, "are you a princess?"

Hinata smiled and pinked with pleasure as Sawako gently admonished her child for such a question. She found that being with children suited her, and Nariko's lively banter kept her in a sociable mood. She was reminded of her dinner with the Kazekage's family, and found how remarkably similar in feeling this simple meal was. She remembered her father at the table, Hanabi tempting her gently with the dishes they liked to eat, and Neji sitting across her in a perfectly tranquil conversation.

It felt good.

* * *

After the meal Hinata offered to help clear the table with Sawako, while the men returned to their work in the rice paddies. The two women went on quietly for a while, washing the rice bowls and putting away such things, before the matronly lady broke the silence with a nervous question: "Harada-san...may I ask something?"

"It would be no trouble at all, Endo-san."

"Ah, thank you."

The woman's face seemed to tighten a little, a nervous flutter of laughter at her lips. "My son had been...watching you closely and had asked me of your origins." The kindly face seemed ashamed, possessed by the thought of being so close to a person of such high class. "He claims that you are no mere traveler, but of a rich stock by your manners. Pardon my curiosity but...is this true?"

Hinata pressed her lips together, and continued looking into the washbasin with pensive blue eyes. It was true that her hands looked positively frail compared to their browned hands, although hers had fought battles. Even then, she supposed, the heiress was somewhat sheltered. A bird cannot shed the feathers that mark its kind, after all.

Her hands were covered with bubbles, and she clenched her hands until they popped and frothed.

* * *

"Himawari" went along the dusty cart-tracks of the roads for several hours, drinking in the scenery. Being out in missions made the Hyuuga kunoichi fairly desensitized when it came to admiring forests, being used to flying through their branches. These wide open spaces were a visual palate-cleanser, stimulating and refreshing. The watery rice paddies were covered with blades of green, rimmed by dark brown mud. The sky reached on all sides of the horizons, and was growing into a lovely watercolor-blue.

Hinata was fascinated by the mountains most of all. They were an interesting shade of periwinkle-green-gray, and they seemed like the subject of some scroll paintings she had seen back at the Hyuuga household. Mountains were always seen as a symbol of respect and strength, solidarity and dignity. They were stately and solid, graceful and noble-traits the Hyuuga tended to prize very much.

The girl could not help but think of her father as she walked the footpaths. Hiashi was indeed these things, and was respected far and wide as a leader. Being the daughter he was hardest on, Hinata attested to his sternness. She was more of a hill that a mountain, she admitted-not as imposing, more gentle and inviting to people who settled on it. No one feared a hill, though many avoid mountains and their fearsome peaks.

The ricefields were a new comfort, then, after being made small under the mountain range's watch. Hinata remembered how rice was sacred, symbolic of fertility and Mother Earth, nurturing its people. This drew a handy parallel to the mountains, supporting themselves and those that lived upon it, though in a somewhat aloof manner. If anything, ricefields were where people were safest, and most cared for.

The young kunoichi could not help but think of her mother - a gentle soul, she almost remembered. The memories were mostly faded, but walking beside the vast paddies had somehow refreshed her mind, giving her a maternal figure to dwell on. Despite the lack of quantity, all memories of her mother left were sweet, counteracting her father's sterner approach.

A stray thought blew over about Neji, and Hinata wondered what would be the future like if - rather, when - they marry. Certainly Neji would be a mountain kind of man, strong and steadfast and reliable, although somewhat more comforting (this Hinata would like to think). After a moment's thought she decided that she would not be a hill, but a valley instead - joining hands with the mountain as a wife does with her husband - and nurturing her children. It was a dream for the moment, for an arranged marriage. But it seemed nice, even for a while. Perhaps, like many couples, they would love in time.

A sudden flash in her mind brought her a scene of the summer, and a road, and Neji holding her hand as they walked.

Her heart warmed, and she continued, humming to herself until the next village.

* * *

"How do you go about...falling in love?"

Suddenly the world imploded, and was reborn into a chaotic anarchy such as never before.

Tenten's chopsticks actually hung in her hand on the path towards her mouth, so shocked was she about this revelation that she half-expected Neji to dissolve in a cloud of white smoke, revealing a laughing Naruto. Or that Konohamaru kid. Or Neji to suddenly melt and show himself as a tricky spirit, sinister _oni_, or nothingness.

"Ten..."

Thoughts flew at lightning speed: it was lucky that the Ichiraku was having a slow day, or else a greater commotion would have occurred, for the prim-as-a-princess Neji Hyuuga inquiring about such irrational matters such as love was _surely_ someone playing a trick on her! Was it Ino, trying to get back at her for making that snide comment about her being a girl that "gets around", or did Sakura slip late-release drugs into the man's system when he was injured from that mission last month?

"...ten?"

The brunette's brain shutting down pissed him off a little, but Neji knew part of it was justified. He stared down at his ramen and sighed, pinching the ends of his chopsticks to catch a good-sized wad of noodles. It was a good thing that he was able to get some nourishment, for the next part of his teammate's epileptic seizure nearly cost him the rest of his meal. The tokubetsu-nin, in a fit of sudden unforeseen passion, had gripped him by the shoulders and shoved him off the ramen bar stool. She gasped as Neji hit the dirt, melodramatically frozen in a stance that clearly meant she would beat the clumsy impostor into pulp. "What have you done with Hyuuga Neji, you spy?" Her hand was actually curled into a careful fist, and she was eyeing him warily while her dominant hand crept to a weapon holster.

"Wha - stop acting so foolish, Tenten, it's me!"

Tenten remained silent, although there was a mischievous twinkle that kept up with her ridiculous actions. "Prove it," she grunted, now leaning towards the abandoned ramen bowl. She nudged the ceramic with her elbow, and it wobbled dangerously on the counter's edge. "Or the ramen gets it."

"Now, let's not be hasty, Ten...I haven't eaten all day..."

"Prove it."

Scrambling to his feet, Neji snatched his bowl away from his manic companion and held it away from the girl, enunciating very loudly: "You...actually **own**a leo-"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you don't have to say _thaaaat_!"

And Tenten laughed in relief, turning back to her food. Her lack of breath was replenished by these healing chuckles as she returned to her meal. "Don't make such jokes when I'm eating, Neji! It's bound to give either of us indigestion." And she went about slurping her noodles all flushed and cheerful, ignoring Neji's face. There was a beat of quiet, and everything seemed right in the world again.

"I was being serious."

Suddenly the world imploded, and was reborn into a chaotic anarchy such as never before.

* * *

Like Naruto, Tenten lived by herself.

Her apartment was tiny and extremely neat, although "bare" would be just as good a description. It was a place of mint greens and sky blues and, more often than not, dust. Tenten did not like to linger in her own home, preferring to do things elsewhere and collapsing only to sleep and scrub up and eat at the kitchen counter on occasion. Like this one.

"...It's karmic, really. Lots of girls think you're cute. Even I used to have a crush on you at the Academy." Tenten took a sip of her honey-flavored green tea.

"Really?" He seemed taken aback - Tenten slid the mug across the counter, letting Neji grasp the handle.

"Uh-huh. You were darling back then," and Tenten made a sigh as if she were his mother. "Don't get me wrong, you're not ugly or anything after that. You were just kind of cranky when you talked to people. Cranky and conceited. Hasn't died down completely yet."

"Ha. That's nice. Now would you mind telling me what I need to know?"

"First thing's first: have you even talked to a girl? As in, talk?"

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, then no. You know I'm too busy."

"And yet here you are, getting ready to marry, with nary an ounce of romance in you. Surely you've had crushes before?"

"...Not really."

"Have you found any woman other than those in media attractive in the 'proper way'?"

"There are pretty women in Konoha, but I don't go wooing like some hopeless puppy."

"Perhaps you're just asexual."

"That is one thing I am not, Tenten. That I can say with much certainty." And even he had to smirk at how stupid that sounded.

"Well, you're beefy boy-brain is still there, in spite of your genius! There is hope for you yet...oh, if only Gai-sensei were here." A slightly sarcastic comment, for despite the good intentions and worldy experience of their teacher, it seemed somewhat inappropriate to involve Maito Gai in these sort of delicate affairs. She laughed at Neji staring down into his mug, consumed by his cloud of thought.

In his hands was a white coffee mug with a novel pattern of blue glaze polka dots. It reminded him of the little clusters of forget-me-nots Hinata occasionally picked to press into pictures. It was interesting how such a random thing had reminded him of her already. Perhaps he was missing her more than he knew. A tiny smile formed in the corner of his mouth, and this action did not go unnoticed.

The young woman's expression had moved from incredulous to joking to fascinated, and she was looking at her teammate with renewed eyes. "You've usually just been...all about duty. I didn't think you would try to invest too much into the idea emotionally. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Neji frowned and sighed a bit into his drink. One could almost hear the gears whining in his mind - how to put such inexpressible things into thoughts that could be spelled out. He was having difficulties, but managed a gulp of honey and instant _cha_ before talking.

"Well...I think that since marriage will definitely be in my future soon, I'd like to...try and make it work out properly. I mean...well..." A pause. "I don't see how our marriage should be miserable, more so loveless. I have to at least try...at least for her sake, if not mine."

Tenten afforded a smile at this sensitive side of Neji. It usually showed itself when Hinata was concerned in the discussion, although those times were rare even to them. He was protective and quite fond of the heiress in private (as was most of his emotions were). Their foundation was quite sound, the brunette liked to think, because of the strange bond of unspoken trust and affection rare even in the Hyuuga that she had chanced to see in all of Konoha. Her words were supportive and soothing.

"All I can really say is this, Neji: you can't force love. Just...do what your heart tells you to do, alright? I think you'll both be just fine."

"...Thank you, Tenten."

A small scene flashed in his mind, one of tea and forget-me-nots and Hinata, speaking to him in her sweet and happy tones.

Smiling quietly to himself, he finished the remaining _cha_ in one gulp.

.

.

_~~to be continued~~_


	4. Wheat Wishes

_A/N:  
College is hard. /self explanatory  
But summer is upon us at last, and I have a week and a half to hustle before summer classes start.  
With that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

_Thanks for the support! :D_

_._

_._

* * *

_**~~~FORTUNE-COOKIE MIRACLES~~~**_

* * *

**4. Wheat Wishes**

.

A month passed, and still—nothing.

Neji found that Hinata's absence affected him in the strangest ways. He found it slightly jarring not to hear her soft voice, or feel her footsteps as she moved around the manor, or even see her dark hair. It wasn't that he was particularly close to her physically before—it was how the sheer proximity of their lives seemed to rely on each other's presence. It surprised the man on how much of his daily experiences relied on her, subtle as they may be.

For example, he had to procure food for himself on Friday mornings.

Usually Hinata made bento for him on those days. Her other days were filled with the pursuit of her personal studies into Konoha Hospital's medical library, and looking through teams of children that may one day become her own charges. Fridays were when she made bento for Hanabi as well, and the day started with good food always tucked into their packs because of that little attention.

The first time he left the house without bento was a draining one.

.

_A very, very, (very!) solid slam to the corner of his jaw rattled him out of his reverie, and his dodge wasn't enough to fully avoid the blow. There was a flash of white, and certainly a tingling, spreading pain shooting up the side of his skull. A little more to the left, and Rock Lee would have punted Neji's head past Konoha's horizon._

_A moment later he was flat on his back, wincing and cursing under his breath. He didn't even bother trying to get up; he figured that the other sounds and colors around him were too stupefied wondering about what happened to him. He felt stupefied as well, although it might have just been the concussion that Lee's foot gifted him._

_So faintly out of tune he was that Tenten had declared him as a case of "the affliction of love-sickness". She grinned at her teammate's slight splutter and scolded him to eat more before he would "faint" in the middle of practice. Lee had declared amidst fountains of noble tears that the successful attack was nowhere near fair, for "pains of the heart outweigh those of the body!", and resolved to go all-out only when Neji's "affliction" had passed. Might Guy was overjoyed and almost began to blather on about his Neji "creeping close to the flowering of youthful love" had the said Hyuuga not remained decidedly flat on the ground._

_A heavy mark at the side of his chin made him sigh, and think about weighted-down orange leg warmers and the later prospect of no bento._

.

Another (more pressing) thing was the unsettling whispers of the Hyuuga elders. They always talked behind others' backs, about Hinata most of all. He wasn't rash enough to confront them, though it always bothered him how they spoke of everyone (him as well as her) like that.

With her departure, however, Neji felt himself prickle at every murmur of his fiancée's name on their lips.

_._

_(Things were never meant to be as they are.)_

"_It is possible."_

_(It was a trifle really—the younger Hyuuga cousins had been Hinata's care for a few months in preparation for her ascension as head of the households, and as she wasn't there Neji had to tend to them. There were a good number of them today—abrasive Hiro, amiable Hideaki, quiet Haru, the twins Hinako and Hanako, retiring Hotaru._

_It was Hotaru that asked him to fetch something from the small shelf perched high in the nursery—a china figurine of a bear, painted in black and white to resemble a foreign panda. Neji had thought nothing of it, and retrieved the ornament from the room, passing by the tearoom as he did. It was when he reemerged again did the young man pay attention to the conversation.)_

"_It hasn't been proven yet…we shouldn't be so hard to judge the children." Hisae was a mild-mannered elder, and the most tolerant (if not the most supportive) of Hinata and the new generation of liberal Hyuuga. "And if tradition is to be considered, isn't Neji a fine husband for Hinata? Why, he puts many of the main house males to shame. He has also grown close to the heiress, so their relationship would be amiable at the very least. It makes no sense for her to leave."_

"_But their household will be one of conflict—I fear the heiress will be the unsuitable one," the elder with the gruffest spoke up. "Even oaks wilt when clinging ivies drain their strength. Wouldn't it have been nice if Neji were the main house member? Then we wouldn't worry so much about the administration of the clan."_

"_Perhaps that is why she left—she senses her inadequacy and wishes to improve?"_

"_Bah, it's just as likely that she wanted to escape," an ill-tempered elder mumbled."That girl's just like her mother—a weak-willed pushover only good for housekeeping. Why her father permits her to be a ninja after all these years is a mystery to me…"_

"_But—it will be scandalous to let this outside the clan!" A particularly waspish elder clucked and drank from her cup. "This is nothing short of scandalous for a Hyuuga, and more so from the heiress! She must own up to her responsibilities."_

_Another ascetic elder spoke with finality, and a sharp tone. "Do not start, Honomi. All there is to it is this—Hinata may have decided to run away from the marriage. Why else would she leave without a proper explanation? It is only a matter of time until Hiashi installs Hanabi as the new heiress."_

"_And who will be _her_ husband, Hayate? She is not the most harmonious of Hyuugas."_

"_Neji still remains the best choice—we can let him marry her. Two strong heads for the clan…that would be most suitable. They would have strong children."_

_Hisae had a tinge of exasperation in her voice. "What of Hinata? When she returns to find her fiancé wed to her sister, and her position as heiress forfeited? You are all forgetting that Hinata will return!"_

"_You overestimate her, Hisae. If she does not return, she will be summarily disowned by the clan. If she does return, and Hanabi has been made heiress by then, then she will be delegated to the branch house and branded. That's how we've always done it. Let's forget about this nonsense in the meantime and have some tea."_

_(Neji heard a sharp crack, and turned his attention back to his suddenly clenched fist for a moment before padding away from the tearoom. He returned to the courtyard to apologize to Hotaru for failing to find her precious trinket, and promised to buy one for her as soon as he could._

_It was most curious for Hanabi to find her cousin plucking out shards of ceramic from his palm with tweezers, and staining his immaculate robes red.)_

* * *

It became a habit for him to pass by the great gates of Konoha every morning and evening.

He almost expected a familiar pale figure to leap from the trees at any moment and get through the gate safe and sound. He might have imagined a woman with night-blue hair passing through the great passageway into the village. Perhaps she would appear with an escort or two - but really, Neji half-hoped that she needed no one to bring her home.

(That was his responsibility.)

The change in route from his daily training hours was small, and no one really took notice of the young man watching the gate at dawn and dusk every day, save for the birds perched upon the power lines.

He heard a white one bid him farewell, and walked on.

.

* * *

.

It had been a month, and there was still nothing.

Hinata had wrestled with herself that morning on training. Her palms were getting quite callused from travelling and practicing on trees and rocks that she encountered at her campsites, having forgotten to pack any lotion. Lotion wasn't really a necessary item, but the lack of it afflicted her feminine side. She sighed and decided to wrap them in thicker bandages this time, and pulled out a roll of white cloth from her pack.

For weeks she had been on guard as the bandits that robbed travelers became more common. Being non-shinobi combatants, it was relatively easy for her to avoid and disarm them, but she had to be careful not to let her training as a kunoichi become too evident. She trained in the fields where no one would see her, and improved upon her flexibility and speed.

She even worked on making her chakra hidden with the Byakugan activated. It was difficult to disguise such a prominent and valued _kekkei genkai_—bloodline limit—with the chakra gushing through her ocular vessels until they raised the flesh near her eyes. Her delicate vision was painfully obvious to detector-type ninja—if she could remove its chakra signature, she would have at least contributed to the Hyuuga style in some way.

It was on these days when Hinata let her mind wander back to her genin days, practicing against posts. She wasn't much of an achiever back then, but her efforts were in earnest. Some nights she remembered staying up putting salves all over her hands to heal them. Now that she was older she knew better, and began wrapping her hands and forearms in bandages. It was more practical, and protected her hands from the roughness of battle.

It also reminded her a bit of Neji, which was good. She wondered how he and Hanabi were, and found herself worrying in a most irrational manner. Her fiancé and sister were hyper-competent, after all! Virtually every Hyuuga was, aside from her anyway.

The heiress did wonder whether she was missed or not when she went to sleep, and was embarrassed at how…vain that sounded, somehow. But it was natural to wonder, and Hinata reminded herself of this.

"That's enough of that!" She said to herself out loud (she did this quite a few times, now that she was alone), and prepared to sleep on her bedroll. The girl had camped close to a wheat field to hide her from view, and the air was cool and clear. She could feel her eyes grow heavy, and close.

A snap had come, loud and clear, from the trees by the wheat field.

Hinata rolled from her sleeping place, chakra accumulating to her eyes. Her eyesight began to sharpen when she remembered about the distinct chakra pulsing through her orbital area. She concentrated for a moment, trying to match the hyper-stimulated flow of energy to her own chakra signature until they were as indistinct from one another as she could make it.

Her eyes spotted trees, and the field, and everything within a 50-meter radius. She was correct in her guess—another bandit lay hidden behind some branches, not too far away from her campsite. It was no normal bandit, thought—the chakra running under his skin was too active to be a non-shinobi. Hinata crept to her pack to grab a kunai, turning her head away from her opponent.

Instantly the figure burst from the trees, forming hand seals. The thief vanished, and a sharp pain burst through Hinata's body. She stumbled and dropped to her knees, keeping her eyes trained on where her opponent was. Only he was no longer there.

_A genjutsu?_

All of a sudden, there was an unearthly wail.

Hinata felt her hands fly to the sides of her head, covering her ears. The voice was not coming from her lips—it bounced inside Hinata's head. The heiress was horrified that she could recognize those who owned the voices.

A howl of rage came from Kiba. A rare growl escaped from Shino.

_(You're a weakling, you're worthless. We thought we could rely on you. We thought we could trust in you.)_

_No…why…_

.

Hanabi was spitting and shouting. Her father roared in her ears.

_(You're spineless. You have done nothing but wrong to the Hyuuga. You will lead us to ruin.) _

_Please…I didn't do anything wrong…_

.

Neji's snarl echoed in her head.

(_I knew it all along—you're pathetic. What happened to your beliefs? What of your nindo now?_)

_No…no…_

"No…"

* * *

Hinata gasped for air in the pre-dawn cold, feeling her vision swim with brightening blues and yellows of the clouds. The waving wheat stalks hid her from the view of the road.

She was alone.

(And it hurt to be.)

.

.

_**.**_

_**~~to be continued~~**_


End file.
